the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Disney
Toon Disney was a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by the Walt Disney Company that aired mostly children's animated television series. Launched on April 18, 1998, as a spin-off of the Disney Channel, Toon Disney showed children's cartoons 24 hours a day (except for minimal live-action programming in the later half of its run), not unlike and the later channel. Toon Disney's target audience were children ages 2–12, with the exception of the Jetix programming block, aimed at children ages 7–14. A Spanish language audio track was available on Toon Disney through the SAP option; some cable and satellite systems also offered the Spanish language feed as a separate channel. In the network's early years, the Disney Afternoon-Era shows made up a large part of Toon Disney's schedule, alongside classic Disney shorts as well as selections from the library (which Disney had acquired in 1995). Adventures of the Gummi Bears, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Bonkers, TaleSpin, Goof Troop, Darkwing Duck, Timon and Pumbaa, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, The Little Mermaid, Raw Toonage, Marsupilami, The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show, and The Wuzzles were all part of the channel's line-up when it debuted. Gargoyles, Quack Pack, and Mighty Ducks were added in September of 1998, and DuckTales joined the line-up on September 3, 1999. However, as the network continually changed its schedule and more recent Disney cartoons were added to the channel, the Disney Afternoon-Era shows were gradually dropped from the regular schedule. The Wuzzles, Gummi Bears, Raw Toonage, Marsupilami, and Shnookums and Meat disappeared in 2001. (TaleSpin was also removed from the schedule for the majority of the 2001-2002 season, but returned the following year.) Many of the other shows were taken off the network following the addition of the Jetix programming block in 2004. Afterward, Disney Afternoon-Era shows were only shown sporadically on the channel, often only appearing in the two-hour "Super Stacked Weekday" marathons on Fridays. When Toon Disney was replaced by Disney XD in February 2009, its final broadcast of a Disney Afternoon-Era show was a rerun of Timon and Pumbaa on February 9th. Gallery 1998-2002 logo variations OldToonDisney Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin OldToonDisney Baloo2.jpg|Baloo OldToonDisney Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat OldToonDisney Bronx.jpg|Bronx OldToonDisney Chip.jpg|Chip OldToonDisney ChipAndDale.jpg|Chip and Dale OldToonDisney Darkwing.jpg|Darkwing Duck OldToonDisney Daisy.jpg|Daisy Duck OldToonDisney FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat OldToonDisney Genie.jpg|Genie OldToonDisney Goliath.jpg|Goliath OldToonDisney Goofy.jpg|Goofy OldToonDisney Goofy (graduation).jpg|Goofy OldToonDisney Lexington.jpg|Lexington OldToonDisney Max.jpg|Max Goof OldToonDisney Nosedive.jpg|Nosedive OldToonDisney Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa OldToonDisney ScroogeAndHDnL.jpg|Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey and Louie OldToonDisney Timon.jpg|Timon OldToonDisney TnP.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Bumpers (1998-2002) Toon Disney_bumper - Aladdin (1998-2002).jpg|''Aladdin'' (Clip from "Seems Like Old Crimes - Part 2") Toon Disney bumper - Bonkers (1998-2002).jpg|''Bonkers'' (Clip from "In the Bag") Toon Disney bumper - Rescue Rangers (1998-2002).jpg|''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' (Clip from "A Lad in a Lamp") Toon Disney bumper - Darkwing Duck (1998-2002).jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' (Clip from "Bearskin Thug") Toon Disney bumper - DuckTales (1998-2002).jpg|''DuckTales'' (Clip from the intro sequence) Toon Disney bumper - Gargoyles (1998-2002).jpg|''Gargoyles'' Toon Disney bumper - Goof Troop (1998-2002).jpg|''Goof Troop'' Toon Disney bumper - Quack Pack (1998-2002).jpg|''Quack Pack'' Toon Disney bumper - Shnookums and Meat.jpg|''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' Toon Disney bumper - TaleSpin (1998-2001).jpg|''TaleSpin'' Toon Disney bumper - Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2002).jpg|''Timon and Pumbaa'' Toon Disney bumper - Wuzzles.jpg|''The Wuzzles'' External links * Disney Wiki: Toon Disney Category:Channels